On the River Styx
by dauntlessdemigod07
Summary: This is a Caleo fanfic that takes place after Bloods of Olympus assuming they defeat Gaea. This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how you like it!


**Hi everyone! This is a Caleo fanfic based after Bloods of Olympus (assuming they defeated Gaea). This is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think. It'll probably only be 15-20 chapters because of school and stuff since it's close to the end of the year. I hope you enjoy this extremely fluffy fanfic. This is REALLLLLLY short because I didn't have a lot of ideas on how to start it, but the next chapter will be longer so...**

* * *

**LEO POV**

It has been three months since the seven defeated Gaea and once again Leo was sitting in Cabin 9 trying to shave the crystal Calypso gave him to the perfect shape.  
He's been doing this since last month and no matter what tool he used it still took him hours to shave off an inch. "Stupid crystal, the gods are doing this on purpose" he muttered to himself. He picked up another tool. This time it was an X-ACTO knife with a dull blade. "Why do I even have this, it can't cut shit". He threw it across the room and Festus playfully knocked it back to him. _Clink Clankity Zip _"Festus, it's not time to play, I have to get back to her as quick as possible" Leo said tiredly _Cluck Clank Clackety _"Festus, I'm certain, I can't cut it with this" _Zink Clink Cloonkity _"I'll try..." He said unsure of himself. He brought the knife to the edge of the crystal and studied it against the light. The crystal had to be cut one more centimeter and it would fit snugly in the astrolabe. He pressed the blade to the crystal and in one smooth cut it was precisely how it needed to be. "Gods Festus, sometimes your smarter than me" Leo smirked. Festus stood triumphantly. He slowly and carefully placed the crystal in the astrolabe and it immediately started spinning like crazy. After a couple minutes it settled on one point and Leo stood up laughing and yelling at no one in particular "It worked! It _worked!"_ Festus cocked his head to the side. "We're going to see her Festus!" It was then that he realized that he hadn't told anyone, not even Festus about her.  
_Her._ His girl, the words sounded weird to him. "My girl" he whispered to himself. _I hope she still likes me. _No, she had to. The magic raft doesn't show up for just _anyone. _It shows up for the heroes she loves. He smiled at the thought. At one point in time Calypso loved him.

* * *

As he set up his supplies his mind wandered. What would he tell the others? Would he take the _Argo II _or Festus? What would he say to the others if, no, _when _he came back with her? What if he could get there but not come back?  
All these questions bounced around in his skull and he wasn't sure he could deal with them. As he finished packing up he had answered two questions. He was going to take Festus and he was going to tell his friends, tonight. He was leaving tomorrow so there wouldn't be a lot of time for them to talk him out of it. Unless Piper could somehow charmspeak him out of it, but then again every child of Aphrodite loves a good love story. He abandoned his supplies and went to get cleaned up for dinner.

He walked in the woods following the smell of fire and the sound of laughing. He had innocently suggested a dinner around the campfire tonight, but in truth he just wanted privacy. He made it to the campsite and smiled as he saw his six friends laughing and talking. He wondered if it would be like this after he told them about Calypso. "The Leo has arrived" He said with confidence. Hazel smirked and patted beside her. "Sit down and have a marshmallow" she ordered. Suddenly, the confidence he had a minute ago had vanished. "Actually" he said "I have something to tell you guys" Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. "Okay...I guess we all stopped talking" he muttered. He cleared his throat, ignoring the fact that everyone's eye's were on him. "so...um, I guess you've noticed that I've acted..." he paused to find the right word "...different since you found me on Malta.." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "and I think Piper can tell you why" He turned to Piper and closed his eyes. He thought about Calypso. About how he crashed on her dining table. About how she hated the nickname "Sunshine". He thought about their kiss and it made him feel fuzzy inside. He opened his eyes and by the look on Piper's face he knew she realized it. She squealed. "Awwww, my little baby Leo's all grown up" She cooed. Leo shot her an annoyed look and continued his story. "I need to tell you this now because I'm leaving tomorrow. I fell.."He sighed "In love" Piper and Leo said it at the same time and the group looked shocked. "Okay so..." Piper said, bouncing up and down like a puppy "What's her name? Does she like you back? Have you kissed yet? Do yo-" Jason shushed her and turned back to Leo for answers. He took a deep breath. "Yes, she likes me back. We have kissed, but only briefly." He closed his eyes because he knew it would hurt too much to say her name and see their expressions. "Her name is Calypso."

**A/N I know this is really short but yeah. The next chapter will be like...twice as long...yeah.**


End file.
